For today's organizations, delivering the necessary access to business-critical applications and information is more complex than ever before. Users that are granted access to these resources include employees as well as contractors, temporary employees, suppliers, partners, customers, and even government agencies. These users are often distributed around the world on diverse private and public networks. They are also often mobile and not tied down to one location. Adding to the complexity is the wide range of resources the users need to access, including web applications, legacy and homegrown applications, client-server and peer-to-peer applications, and real-time collaborative services. An added challenge is the increasing threat of computer attacks. These computer attacks are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Providing secured access for this seemingly infinite number of possible combinations of users, networks, and applications is daunting—yet critical to a company's success.